As distributed computing systems continue to evolve, additional challenges in managing such systems continue to present themselves. In one example, many industry-related businesses (e.g., manufacturing companies, electrical utilities, transportation companies, etc.) are employing at least some aspects of the “industrial Internet” or the industrial “Internet of Things” (e.g., industrial IoT, or IIoT), such as sensors, processing systems, and other onsite devices, to help manage and employ industrial assets (e.g., power plants, wind turbines, jet engines, and so on) to maximize revenue generated by those assets. In some cases, the number of onsite devices deployed by a particular business may number in the thousands or millions, thereby taxing the ability of the business to monitor the capability upgrades, operational status, and other aspects of each device effectively.
The headings provided herein are merely for convenience and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the terms used.